Un Rival llega a Nerima
by animextreme
Summary: Ranma pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, en el que quiere que alguien llegue y se lleve todos sus problemas, craso error cuando su deseo se hace realidad, Ranma conoce a un joven llamado Dave, que es Arte Marcialista, metrosexual y llama la atención de todas las chicas que se fijan en él, hasta Akane y sus hermanas, ¿Será que Ranma se arrepentirá de haber pedido su deseo?


Capítulo 1: El peor deseo del mundo, un gran rival para Ranma llega a Nerima.

Era un día como otro en la casa de los Tendo, y como siempre, Ranma recibía un viaje directo a los cielos, por aerolíneas Tendo, Ranma sabía lo impulsiva y agresiva que era Akane, pero como siempre, Ranma habría la boca de más y terminaban las cosas como siempre, con Ranma volando por los aires con un puñetazo o una patada de Akane, mandando a Ranma a quién sabe dónde.

-Rayos, esa Akane no sabe cuándo detenerse, esta es la sexta vez que hace lo mismo, no sé si podré seguir con esto por más tiempo-decía Ranma pensativo, con malhumor.

Las siguientes horas se las pasó con Ukyo, comiendo Okonomiyakis, mientras que de repente llegaba Shampoo a molestar, y luego una Akane celosa lo mandaba a volar por los aires, nuevamente.

Cosas parecidas pasaron las próximas 15 horas, las cuales Ranma pasó con un humor de los mil demonios.

Ya en la noche.

-Rayos, no creo poder seguir soportando esto, todo sigue igual, Shampoo llega y quiere que salgamos a una cita o algo parecido, después llega Akane y me manda por los aires quien sabe cuántas veces, y lo mismo sucede con otras chicas si estoy cerca, Akane y su mal temperamento y agresividad, si esto sigue así, terminaré muerto seguro, si tan sólo hubiera una forma de librarme de estos problemas, aceptaría con mucho gusto-decía Ranma pensando, ya hartado de la vida que tenía.

En eso, ve en la ventana, en el cielo, había una estrella fugaz.

-Una estrella fugaz, no sé si sea cierto si cuando pides un deseo, se cumple, pero aun así lo intentaré, deseo quitarme estos problemas de encima, que alguien de quien sabe dónde, venga y se lleve estos problemas consigo, sí tal vez viva una vida más tranquila y relajada-decía Ranma pensando.

Lo que no sabía, es que su deseo se haría realidad.

Mientras que, en la mansión de Dave, Tokio, Japón.

Dave había hecho una reunión con todas las Pretty Cure, las Sailor Scouts y algunas conocidas.

-Chicas, tengo que ir a Nerima, tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar en esa ciudad-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

-¿Nerima? ¿Esa ciudad de locos? ¿Qué asuntos tiene que tratar allá?-preguntaba Nozomi a Dave.

-Es que mi primo Rugal le prestó a alguien de allá una suma cantidad de 1, 000, 000,000 de yenes para financiar la construcción de un dojo, y pues, creo que me comprometió con 3 chicas de allá-decía Dave algo apenado.

-¿Eh?-decían todas, sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, y aparte, lo que más me interesa, es que he oído de un tal Ranma Saotome, un arte marcialista, y quiero saber que tan bueno es, ya saben, yo no me pierdo una buena pelea para nada-decía Dave.

-Sí, conociéndolo a usted, amo, lo va a retar a una batalla, lo conozco muy bien, siempre ha querido conocer a alguien que le dé una muy buena batalla-decía Love Momozono.

-Bueno, comienzo mi viaje en la mañana, ya que necesito conocer el área en la que voy a vivir-decía Dave.

-Bueno, pero, ¿Podremos ir a visitarlo?-preguntaba Saki Hyuuga.

-Claro, cuando quieran, pero eso será si sus padres les dan permiso de ir, en primer lugar-decía Dave.

Para la mañana siguiente, Dave McDougal inicia su viaje en el aeropuerto de Tokio, aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Nerima, en donde Dave se la pasó buscando un lugar en donde alojarse, una vez que llegara al Distrito de Nerima, vio a un chico con una vestimenta amarilla, con una especie de mochila para acampar, con un paraguas encima de la mochila, que no parecía ir a un rumbo fijo aparente.

-¿En dónde estaré?-se preguntaba el joven.

Eso dio a entender a Dave que obviamente estaba perdido.

Entonces notó que el joven se quedó viendo una especie de atracción, y había un tipo que tenía una máscara roja.

-Oigan niños, ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Qué clase de juego están jugando? Este es el rey de todos los juguetes, abran bien los ojos y miren esto, este es un truco secreto: Giro inmediato de relámpago-decía el sujeto de la máscara roja, mientras hacía girar unas cartas con un pequeño remolino, mientras el sujeto de la máscara roja se reía como loco.

-Vaya-decía el joven de amarillo, algo impresionado por el truco.

Dave, en cambio no estaba tan impresionado, ya que sus piernas podían hacer un efecto similar a ese mini-tornado.

De repente, pasa un juguete de auto de carreras a gran velocidad, en medio de las cartas con las que hizo el truco el enmascarado.

Los niños simplemente siguieron el auto de juguete, como si el truco que anteriormente habían visto, no les hubiera importado mucho.

-Oye-decía el de la máscara roja, que iba con un compañero enmascarado.

-¿Sí?-decía el vestido de amarillo.

-¿Por casualidad eres de la familia budo?-preguntaba el de la máscara roja al que vestía de amarillo.

-¿Budo?-el joven de amarillo preguntaba desconcertante.

Minutos después.

Dave había estado observando a los enmascarados un buen tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que atrás de la cerca, estaba un joven de camiseta roja, pantalón azul, y lo que más lo que lo caracterizaba era su trenza.

-Escuchen todos, abran los ojos y observen, voy a realizar un truco con esta canica, un truco secreto, van a ver un truco secreto de gran amplitud-decía el compañero enmascarado del de la máscara roja, el cual tenía una máscara blanca, el cual al aventar la canica como en los juegos clásicos, la misma empezó a mover a las demás, hasta que se quedó en un mismo lugar girando sobre su propio eje.

-Vaya-decía Ranma algo impresionado.

-No está nada mal-decía Dave.

-Oigan, si no nos apresuramos, pronto cerrarán los videojuegos, si no corremos, no llegaremos-decía un niño de gafas.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-decía otro niño de camisa verde.

-Ya vámonos-decía el niño de gafas.

-Esperen-decía el de la máscara roja, pero los niños se fueron de todas formas.

-Qué horror, ¿En qué mundo vivimos?-decía el de la máscara blanca.

-Sí, ¿Dónde quedaron los días en que los niños jugaban y todo quedó atrás? El mundo se ha convertido en un sitio frío, ya nunca puede uno ver a los niños jugando sanamente-decía el de la máscara roja.

-A este paso acabaremos convertidos en unos autómatas, está bien jugar videos un rato, pero no deben olvidar de los viejos juegos-decía el de la máscara roja.

-Ya dejen de quejarse y pónganse a trabajar-decía otro enmascarado que acababa de llegar, llevaba una máscara verde.

-Maestro-decían ambos enmascarados.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, parece que aún no pueden hacer nada solos, en fin, vamos a empezar por una buena práctica-decía el de la máscara verde.

-Tú, podrías acercarte-decía el de la máscara verde al chico de la trenza.

-¿Quién, yo?-decía el chico de la trenza.

-Sí, tú, tienes la apariencia de un chico habilidoso-decía el de la máscara verde.

Después de que el chico de la trenza se brincara la cerca, se presentó.

-Pertenezco a la secta de ataque libre Saotome, soy Ranma Saotome-decía el mismo.

-¿Dijiste de ataque libre Saotome? Wow, en ese caso, creo que podríamos retarte, ¿Qué dices?-decía el de la máscara verde, mientras sus dos compañeros se preparaban para atacar a Ranma.

-¿Ahora?-decía Ranma.

-Oigan, ¿También me puedo unir a la diversión?-preguntaba Dave, que hace tiempo se había quedado viendo los acontecimientos, había decidido participar en los mismos.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntaba el de la máscara verde.

-Pertenezco a la secta de ataque libre Bernstein, soy Dave, Dave Mc Dougal Bernstein, un gusto conocerlos, también quisiera participar en la pelea, si no les molesta, claro-decía Dave.

-Claro, por mí, está bien, había notado que se nos ha estado quedando viendo por largo tiempo, por lo que me daba curiosidad-decía el de la máscara roja.

-Pues pronto conocerán un poco de mi verdadero poder-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué esperan? ¿No van a atacarnos?-preguntaba el de la máscara verde.

-Si es lo que quieren, estoy listo-decía Ranma.

-Yo estoy mejor preparado que nunca-decía Dave.

Inmediatamente, ambos empezaron a atacar en conjunto.

Mientras que, en el Dojo Tendo.

-Ya llegué. Lamento haber llegado tarde-pero al darse cuenta, no había nadie en casa-Qué raro, no hay nadie en casa-decía una chica peli azul, con uniforme.

Pero la peli azul se dio cuenta que había alguien en el patio.

Era una niña de 10 años, que jugaba al avión, y estaba acompañaba de Genma Saotome en su forma de panda.

-Qué linda, ¿Verdad?-escribió el panda en un letrero, refiriéndose a la niña.

-yo nunca he visto a esta niña por aquí, ¿Tú la conoces?-preguntaba la peli azul al panda.

-No, en absoluto-escribió el panda en otro letrero.

-Iba a visitarlos, pero como no había nadie en casa, me puse a jugar, oye, ¿Tú perteneces a la familia Tendo?-preguntaba la niña.

-Sí, parece que mi papá y mis hermanas no están en casa, pero me da gusto saludarte, yo soy Akane Tendo-decía la peli azul.

-Un gusto conocerte, verás, vine a retar a tu Dojo-decía la niña, a lo que se esperaba el asombro de ambos.

-¿A retar?-escribió el panda en otro letrero.

Ya en el Dojo.

-Oye tío Genma, ¿No crees que está niña esté cometiendo un error?-preguntaba Akane.

-Ah, Mira Akane, piensa en esto como si fuera un juego, y aceptemos su reto-decía Genma Saotome.

-Entonces, ¿Piensas enfrentarla?-preguntaba Akane.

-Es imposible que yo pelee con una niña-decía Genma.

-Por cierto, no temas, no usaré toda mi fuerza-decía la niña, que jugaba con un hilo entre sus manos.

-Que amable, pero, ¿Por qué no jugamos a otra cosa, como a un juego de cartas, o de video?-preguntaba Akane.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te gane, Akane?-preguntaba la niña.

-Está bien, pero no me haré responsable si te lastimo-decía Akane.

-Bien, podemos empezar cuando quieras-decía Akane.

-Soy de la onceava generación de la Secta Shitamachi-decía la niña.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste la Secta Shitamachi? A-Akane, espera-decía Genma, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Temari Kaminarimon, al ataque, rito secreto de la Secta Shitamachi: El truco de las mil cuerdas-decía la misma, cubriendo la mayor parte del Dojo, de miles de cuerdas.

-¿Y esto? ¿Pero qué es esto?-decía Akane, mientras se veía rodeada de cuerdas.

Y haciendo un movimiento con las manos, Akane quedó atrapada en las cuerdas.

-No puedo moverme, ¿Qué haré?-decía Akane, mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse de las cuerdas.

-Brinca la tablita, yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo, yo ya me canse, dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho, dieciséis, tengo una muñeca vestida de azul, con sus zapatitos y su canesú, la lleve al mercado y se me constipo, la metí a la cama y se me enfermo, esta mañanita me dijo el doctor…-decía Temari cantando, haciendo malabares con 4 sacos pequeños de frijoles.

-Mamá-decía Akane, que al parecer la había atrapado Temari dentro de una visión.

-Secta Shitamachi, este es el rito más secreto, ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves: El Lanzamiento de las Flores de Loto-decía Temari.

Lo que seguía, era que llegaban a Akane una lluvia de bolsas pequeñas de frijol, que todas dieron en el blanco.

Con Dave y Ranma.

-Oye, ¿Por casualidad no sabes donde vive la familia Tendo?-preguntaba Dave a Ranma.

-Sí, da la casualidad que ahí vivo, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-preguntaba Ranma.

-Es que tengo asuntos pendientes con Soun Tendo-decía Dave.

-Ya veo-decía Ranma.

-Lo que jamás me imaginé es que te estuvieran entreteniendo esos sujetos de la Secta Shitamachi, jamás me imagine que quisieran el tablero de la familia Tendo-decía Dave.

-Sí, por cierto, esos movimientos que usaste para derrotarlos, ¿Dónde los aprendiste?-preguntaba Ranma.

-Mi primo me enseñó todo lo que sé, y lo demás lo aprendí por mi cuenta, de varios amigos que saben desde Karate, hasta taekwondo-decía Dave.

-Vaya, de seguro tienes amigos muy interesantes-decía Ranma.

-Tú lo has dicho-decía Dave.

Cuando de repente, tanto Dave como Ranma ven pasar a una niña corriendo con el tablero del Dojo Tendo.

-Pero si es Temari, parece ser que llegamos tarde-decía Dave.

-Supongo que…-decía Ranma.

Con Soun Tendo, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane, que estaba malherida, aunque no tan gravemente.

-Akane, no son heridas graves, tienes que resistir…-decía su padre Soun Tendo, que lloraba por su hija, malherida.

-Papá, no seas exagerado, déjala descansar, es lo único que necesita-decía Kasumi.

-Se aprovecharon de que no estaba en casa, pobre de mi niña-decía Soun, continuando llorando.

-Hola-decía Ranma, llegando junto con Dave.

-Ya era hora, ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña?-preguntaba Soun, hasta que de repente al reconocer al joven, le dio un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Mi nombre es Dave McDougal Bernstein, un gusto conocerlos-decía el mismo.

-Un gusto-decían los demás, a excepción de Soun Tendo.

-(Viendo a Akane) Parece que no son heridas graves, pero mejor esto a que fueran peor-decía Dave.

-Entonces sí fue esa niña, ¿Verdad, Akane?-decía Ranma.

-Sí, precisamente fue ella-decía Kasumi.

-Parece que es algo terrible-decía Nabiki.

-Papá, la chica que venció a Akane pertenece a la Secta Shitamachi, ¿Verdad?-decía Ranma.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba Genma.

-Yo también está tarde tuve que enfrentarme esta tarde a unos Shitamachi que me retaron-decía Ranma.

- Y yo también me enfrenté a ellos, pero no resultaron ser la gran cosa, una que otra de mis técnicas fueron más que suficientes para dejarlos fuera de combate-decía Dave.

-¿Qué´?-decían todos los demás.

-Sí, Papá, hubieres visto esa técnica que usó: Genocide Cutter, esa técnica de tres patadas es fantabulosa, si yo pudiera usarla sería genial-decía Ranma.

-Por cierto, eso de la Secta Shitamachi no lo había escuchado-decía Ranma.

-Sé algo sobre esa Secta Shitamachi, data de aquella época en que las personas, a no ser que sean soldados, tenían prohibido usa espadas, sólo que los chicos de la Secta Shitamachi eran muy violentos, usaban juguetes en lugar de espadas y cuchillos, pero conseguían convertirlos en armas muy peligrosas, así siguieron practicando, hasta hacerlo una técnica de combate de alta peligrosidad. El más famoso de su Secta fue un tal Musachi Miyamoto, que manejaba el Kendo con una gran destreza. Creí que ya no existían, pero oye, ¿Ganaste el duelo? -decía Genma.

-Desde luego que sí, me deshice de ellos fácilmente-decía Ranma.

-Y yo con más razón-decía Dave.

-Por cierto, ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita, joven?-preguntaba Kasumi a Dave.

-He venido por un asunto pendiente que tengo con el Señor Tendo-decía Dave.

Al oír eso, el Señor Tendo se tensó un poco, ya que se imaginaba el tema que quería tocar Dave.

-¿Y qué ha hecho nuestro padre? Si se puede saber-decía Nabiki curiosa.

-Bueno, no sé si les haya platicado del compromiso que hizo conmigo hacia ustedes, pero mi primo Rugal me ha comprometido con ustedes 3, y el Señor Tendo aceptó legalmente, y para cerrar el trato, mi primo Rugal Bernstein le regaló al Señor Tendo 1, 000, 000,000 de yenes en efectivo, y veo que ha hecho un muy buen uso del dinero, reparando su Dojo-decía Dave, viendo a los alrededores del Dojo, sorprendiendo a todos en general.

-Papá, ¿Eso es cierto?-pregunta Kasumi, todavía sorprendida por recibir tal información.

-(Nervioso, por saber cómo reaccionarían por la noticia) Sí, perdónenme por ocultarles esto, es que estábamos en bancarrota en aquel tiempo, y ni con lo que Nabiki conseguía para nosotros podíamos conseguir el suficiente dinero para arreglar el Dojo, y Rugal era un viejo amigo de la familia y me ofreció el dinero, no pude rechazarlo por la necesidad, aun sabiendo que las comprometía a las tres con él-decía Soun Tendo.

-Papá, ¿Cómo pudiste? Y yo qué creí que eras diferente al tío Genma-decía Akane, levantándose repentinamente enojada.

-L-Lo siento mi niña, de verdad lo siento, necesitaba el dinero, si no hacíamos algo, hipotecarían la casa y nos quedaríamos en la calle, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato-decía El Señor Tendo llorando, sacándole a todos gotas de sudor en sus cabezas.

-Señor Tendo, ¿Qué tal una donación monetaria, para perdonar lo que me ha hecho? Así por lo menos encontraría una cura para mi maldición-decía Genma.

-Tú sólo quieres aprovecharte de la situación, sabiendo que el Señor Tendo ahora tiene una gran cantidad de dinero-decía Ranma golpeando a su padre en la cabeza con un coscorrón.

-Ranma, entiéndelo, debemos aprovechar ahora que se nos presenta la ocasión, por fin podríamos encontrar una cura para nuestras maldiciones-decía Genma a Ranma.

-Discúlpenme si los interrumpo, pero aunque tengan el suficiente dinero como para conseguir una cura para sus maldiciones, les sería imposible conseguirlas-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Genma.

-Porque las curas que conozco, existen en 4 lugares en los que he estado, una está en Egipto, pero hay un sinnúmero de trampas, que si alguien con la habilidad de mi primo apenas puede pasar, dudo que ambos puedan salir vivos sin llegar envenenados, amputados de un brazo o pierna, o aun peor, con una maldición peor de la que tienen actualmente-Ambos se pusieron pálidos con tan sólo pensarlo-La otra se encuentra en la Base de Shadaloo, pero no creo que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarlos-decía Dave, dejándolos con muchas dudas-También hay otra cura, pero en la Base de NESTS, pero tendrían que derrotar a Zero e Igniz, y eso se me hace imposible para ustedes-decía Dave, haciendo que ambos empezaran a pensar seriamente en sus vidas-Y la última cura, se encuentra en el Amazonas, pero tendrían que cruzar por la Aldea Amazonas, y podrían casarte con Shampoo a la fuerza, así que dudo que quieras volver, así que ninguna está disponible para ninguno de los 2-decía Dave, dejando a los Saotome sin esperanza de volver a ser normales.

-¿Y ahora cómo arreglamos esto? Me va a ser imposible devolver esa cantidad de dinero, aparte, ¿En qué trabajas, Dave?-preguntaba Nabiki a Dave con confianza.

-Bueno, yo aparte de entrenar en Artes Marciales, dirijo una empresa que se dedica a fabricar videojuegos: Game Cure Factory, además, he hecho contratos con SNK Playmore, CAPCOM, Bandai Namco, y muchas más para hacer varios videojuegos Crossover-decía Dave, dejando algo impresionada a Nabiki.

-Guau, sin duda eres un buen partido-decía Nabiki interesada.

-Es una interesada, sólo quiere el dinero-decía Dave pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tu primo nos comprometió con las tres? ¿Por qué nos sólo con una?-preguntaba Kasumi.

-Es una muy buena pregunta, mi primo es muy inteligente y no se da el lujo de cometer equivocaciones, mi primo Rugal tuvo que tener sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, pero antes de continuar con la conversación, primero tenemos que curar las heridas de Akane, y yo puedo ayudarla-decía Dave, mientras de su espalda bajaba su Stratocaster blanca.

-¿Llevabas una guitarra? Yo ni me había dado cuenta-decía Ranma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí, siempre la llevo conmigo, yo poseo magia muy poderosa, pero para utilizarla de la mejor manera, la uso junto con la música, así curo con mayor efectividad, no soy muy bueno en la magia curativa, pero combinándola con música, eso es cosa del pasado-decía Dave.

-Pero, para eso necesito saber qué clase de personalidad tiene Akane-decía Dave.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber qué clase de personalidad tiene Akane?-preguntaba Kasumi.

-Es que lo necesito saber, para tocar una canción que vaya de acuerdo con la personalidad de la persona que voy a sanar, para que así la curación sea más rápida y efectiva-decía Dave.

-Si lo quieres saber, es una persona agresiva, poco femenina, marimacho, que siempre me golpea, y siempre me trata mal, aparte de que siempre discutimos-decía Ranma, mientras Akane le da un golpe con la mesa, tirándolo en el piso, y nuevamente se cubría con la sábana.

-Mmm, así que es de carácter fuerte, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y es muy activa, entonces creo saber cuál es la canción que la curará enseguida-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a Akane por los cumplidos, mientras empezaba a tocar una canción, que hizo que los demás lo reconocieran como vocalista de Dragonheart.

Al empezar a cantar la canción, se empezó a vislumbrar un círculo mágico que cubrió toda la casa, llegando hasta Akane.

Pudo notar en los 3 símbolos en sus frentes, en Akane el símbolo de la constelación de Géminis, en Nabiki el símbolo de la constelación de Escorpión, y con Kasumi el símbolo de la constelación de Virgo.

-Ya veo, con que esa fue la razón por la que me comprometió con las tres, son mis guardianas, guardianas de las constelaciones-decía Dave, habiendo visto los símbolos en las frentes de las tres.

(Para ser precisos, cantaba la canción de The Flames of Youth de Dragonforce).

Cuando acabó la canción, el círculo mágico desapareció, dejando ver que Akane estaba completamente curada.

-Este, gracias por curarme, te lo agradezco-decía Akane un poco tímida, algo no muy común en ella misma.

-No hay por dónde, supe que tuviste una pelea con Temari Kaminarimon, ¿Vas a pelear con ella de nuevo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Tengo planeado pelear con ella de nuevo, pero no sé si pueda ganarle-decía Akane, no muy segura de sí misma.

-Si tantas ganas de querer ganarle, yo podría entrenarte-decía Dave.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Akane emocionada, ya que ni su padre y mucho menos Ranma, se habían ofrecido a ayudarla a entrenar.

-Claro, veo que tienes un gran talento que ni por un momento puede desperdiciarse, pero para eso, vamos a corregir tu pose de pelea-decía Dave.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi pose?-preguntaba Akane curiosa.

-Deja muchos huecos en tu defensa, podrían derribarte fácilmente-decía Dave.

Después se fueron a entrenar en otro lugar, aunque Ranma no dijo nada, se sentía incómodo con la cercanía que tenían esos dos, Ryoga que había estado escuchando todo en forma del cerdito P-chan, se fue hacia un lugar desconocido.

Minutos después.

Ryoga, que ahora estaba en forma humana, iba a encontrarse con los de la Secta Shitamachi.

-No puedo perdonarlos por haber lastimado a Akane, pagarán caro por ello-decía Ryoga pensando, después de recordar la derrota que tuvo con ellos.

-La otra vez no estaba preparado, pero ahora yo te haré justicia, Akane-decía Ryoga pensando.

En ese instante, aparece Ranma encima del barandal, siguiendo a Ryoga.

-Hola Ryoga, ¿Adónde vas?-preguntaba Ranma.

-A cobrar venganza por Akane, Otoko y Okame pagaran caro por lo que hicieron-decía Ryoga, diciendo los nombres de 2 de los enmascarados.

-¿Tú también los conoces? ¿Tienes idea de dónde encontrarlos?-preguntaba Ranma.

-La verdad no lo sé, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-se preguntaba a sí mismo Ryoga, mientras se deprimía a sí mismo.

Ranma ya se esperaba esa reacción del chico que se pierde hasta en su propia casa, incluso se perdería para llegar a Estados unidos, y en su lugar llegaría a Australia.

Mientras con los de la Secta Shitamachi.

Ellos estaban usando los tableros de los Dojos a los que han ganado, para quemarlos en una fogata, para calentar el agua para poder bañarse el maestro de ellos.

-Maestro, no me parece correcto, si Temari iba a tomar parte en esto, debió decírnoslo desde antes, ah sí, con Temari es como tener a un ejército de 100 soldados-decía el de la máscara Roja.

-¿Cómo esté el agua? ¿Muy caliente?-preguntaba Temari.

-No, en absoluto, si esta agua está muy caliente, yo dejo de pertenecer a la Secta de Shitamachi, añádale más-decía el Maestro.

-Haa, El maestro es el mejor-decía el de la máscara blanca.

-Sí, es resistente, ten Temari, toma otro tablero-decía el de la máscara Roja.

-Ya voy-decía Temari, pero el tablero es golpeado por un paraguas rojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?-preguntaba el de la máscara Roja.

-He venido a recoger ese tablero, deténganse-decía Ryoga.

-Miren, es el muchacho de esta tarde, oh, son dos, el fuerte y el débil-decía el de la máscara Roja.

-¿Muchacho débil? ¿Acaso te ganaron Ryoga?-preguntaba Ranma a Ryoga.

-Es que estaba distraído-decía Ryoga.

-De cualquier modo, lo que quiero es ese tablero, no se diga más y devuélvanmelo-decía Ryoga.

-¿Devolverlo?-decía el de la máscara Roja.

-Tendrás que ganarlo-decía el de la máscara blanca.

-Yo pelearé contigo-decía el de la máscara blanca.

-Espera Ryoga-decía Ranma.

-Ranma, tú no lo vas a impedir-decía Ryoga.

-Lo digo por tu bien, Akane no estará contenta-decía Ranma.

-Quiero hablar con su maestro-decía Ranma.

-(Riéndose) Vaya, eres el chico Saotome, supongo que te envían para pedir otra oportunidad para la chica Tendo, ¿Verdad?-decía el maestro.

-Sí, exactamente, claro que si la niña está de acuerdo en ello-decía Ranma, refiriéndose a Temari.

-Pero Ranma, Akane aún está…-decía Ryoga, sin saber aún la verdad de Akane y su recuperación.

-No tengo inconveniente en volver a pelear con ella-decía Temari.

-¿Eh?-decían Ranma y Ryoga al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, el honor y la justicia son factores muy importantes para la Secta Shitamachi, de acuerdo, el encuentro será mañana al mediodía en el Templo Shitamachi, estaremos esperando-decía el maestro.

-Oiga, espere…-decía Ranma.

-ES que Akane no podrá estar, oiga, salga de ahí-decía Ryoga.

-¿Cómo se atreve a… decidir la fecha del encuentro?-preguntaba Ranma.

Aun así, no pudieron hacer nada para cambiar la fecha.

Mientras tanto, Dave seguía enseñándole a Akane todo lo que sabía con respecto a su estilo de combate, mientras que Ryoga y Ranma pensaban en cómo decirle a Akane lo del combate que tendría con Temari.

-¿Cómo vamos a explicarle esto a Akane? Su pelea su pelea fue apenas ayer, aún no se habrá recuperado-decía Ryoga.

-La culpa es tuya por decir tonterías, Ryoga, además Akane ya está curada, ese Dave la curó con su magia extraña-decía Ranma.

-Si no te hubieras entrometido, ya tendría el tablero, ¿Cómo es eso que Akane ya está curada?-decía Ryoga.

Mientras tanto, el entrenamiento de Akane, daba progresos lentos, pero efectivos.

-Parece que no va a ser suficiente, y aparte, tu pelea con Temari va a ser mañana-decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba Akane.

-Esos 2 no te lo quieren decir por miedo-decía Dave, a lo que ella asintió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo se supone que mejore en un solo día?-preguntaba Akane incrédula.

-Hay una forma para lograrlo-decía Dave.

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntaba Akane.

-Como no tenemos el suficiente tiempo, usaremos la Habitación del tiempo, eso nos ayudará a recuperar el tiempo perdido-decía Dave.

-¿La Habitación del Tiempo?-preguntaba Akane confundida.

Al día siguiente, en el Templo Shitamachi.

Temari junto con los demás de su Secta, y Temari que estaba botando una pelota, estaba esperando a que Akane llegara para su pelea, hasta que la ven llegar, junto con Ranma, Ryoga y Dave.

Akane tenía una mirada muy seria hacia Temari.

Akane se veía mucho más robusta y con más músculo, aparte de que inexplicablemente se veía con mucha más experiencia que en un principio, ya que su pose de pelea era muy diferente a cuando peleó con Temari en un principio, eso dejaba con mucha curiosidad a Ranma y Ryoga, ya que querían saber qué tanto le había enseñado Dave a Akane.

-Te esperábamos Akane Tendo. El encuentro de hoy será muy serio. Si logras vencer a Temari, podrás recuperar tu tablero. Pero te advierto que si pierdes, tendrás que colocar un tablero de Shitamachi en su sitio-decía el de máscara verde.

-Ryoga, nosotros sólo vinimos a apoyarla, ¿Entendido?-decía Ranma.

-Sí, ya lo sé-decía Ryoga.

-No se preocupen, Akane seguramente ganará la batalla, con el entrenamiento que recibió de mí no hay ninguna probabilidad de que pierda-decía Dave seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues eso lo veremos, no sé qué habrás hecho para hacer a Akane así de fuerte, pero aun así no sé si pueda ganar-decía Ranma.

-A mí también me sorprendió con ese aspecto, desconozco que clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido Akane-decía Ryoga.

-¿Me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido Akane?-se preguntaba Ranma mentalmente.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué gane! ¡Qué gane! ¡Qué gane! ¡Que gane Akane!-decían Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome, mientras sacaron un tambor de quién sabe dónde.

Y así se hizo una competencia de porras entre los de la Secta Shitamachi, Soun y Genma.

-Empiecen-decía el de la máscara verde.

-Ahora sí-decía Akane, mientras iba corriendo hacia Temari rápidamente.

Temari le arrojo la pelota que llevaba consigo, pero Akane con un solo golpe de su brazo la rechazó de inmediato, para molestia de Temari, así que usó su técnica de hilos.

-¡Ah, eso sí que no!-decía Akane, mientras que con su pierna izquierda creo un Aura de Corte (Kaze no Kiri) a su alrededor, haciendo un especie de proyectil de viento con su pierna, que destrozó los hilos de Temari.

-Ahora si vengo bien preparada-decía Akane- impresionando a todos los presentes, menos a Dave.

-¿Esa técnica la aprendió de Dave? Vaya, no me imaginaba que Dave tuviera técnicas interesantes-decía Ranma, viendo con interés la técnica que Dave le había enseñado Akane.

-Increíble, sabía que Akane tenía trucos bajo la manga, ¿Qué otras técnicas habrá aprendido de Dave?-preguntaba Ryoga.

-Quién sabe-decía Ranma.

-Ahora es mi turno-decía Akane, acercándose a Temari para atacarla, es cuando Temari le lanza pelotas aparentemente, ya que en realidad eran bombas disfrazadas de pelotas, he iban directo hacia Akane, los cuáles alcanzó esquivar apenas.

-No te dejaré escapar, te venceré hasta el fin-decía Temari, lanzándole 3 trompos que obviamente eran otro tipo de bombas.

-Piensa Akane, ¿Cómo repeler esas bombas en forma de trompos? Estoy segura de que Dave me enseño una técnica que es efectiva contra ataques de este tipo, pero, ¿Cuál es?-se decía a sí misma Akane, hasta que por fin se pudo acordar de cuál era la técnica.

-Ya lo recuerdo, ¡Sempuken!-decía Akane, mientras su cuerpo en sí giraba como trompo, creando un huracán viviente con su cuerpo, que fue capaz de repeler las bombas, las cuáles se incrustaron en el tambor del Genma, las cuáles al contacto inmediato, estallaron segundos después.

-Increíble técnica, no sabía que Akane tenía ese potencial, ¿Cuántas técnicas más sabrá?-se preguntaba mentalmente Ranma.

-Guau, esa técnica fue espectacular, ese poder de viento es aterrador, sin duda alguna Akane va a ser una gran Arte marcialista, incluso llegue a superarnos a Ranma y a mí-decía Ryoga sinceramente.

-¡Prepárate para esto, toma!-decía Temari, arrojándole más bombas trompos a Akane, pero Akane las contrarrestó creando un Reflector de Energía con su brazo derecho, rechazando los explosivos.

-¿Ese era El Reflector de Energía de Rugal? Dave le ha enseñado sus mejores técnicas a mi niña, estoy muy orgullosa de su gran progreso como Artista Marcial-decía Soun, mientras lloraba de alegría, como suele hacerlo casi siempre.

-¿Reflector de Energía? O sea, de esos que regresan Proyectiles de Energía, interesante Akane, ahora ese Dave sí ha llamado mi atención, para la próxima lo retaré a una batalla, no me puedo esperar para pelear con él-decía Ranma mentalmente.

Temari, viendo que no podía dañar a Akane con explosivos, fue a atacarla con una especie de tacos, que Akane lograba esquivar con facilidad cada uno de los ataques, hasta que fue a tomar distancia.

-¿Y a donde fue Temari?-preguntaba Akane.

Akane vio que Temari estaba cantando esa canción que la venció la otra vez, haciendo malabares con 4 pequeños sacos de frijoles.

-Creo que el fin de la pelea está cerca-decía el de la máscara verde.

Akane seguía observando cuidadosamente los movimientos de Temari, recordando algo que Dave le enseñó para poder contrarrestar dicha técnica de Temari, y así fuera inútil.

-Esta vez no me engañarás, ahora puedo seguir los movimientos de tus manos fácilmente, la batalla es mía-decía Akane confiada.

-Ahora-decía el de la máscara verde.

-El Máximo Secreto de la Secta Shitamachi: El Lanzamiento de las Flores de Loto-decía Temari.

-Bien, ahora, ¡Sempu-kyaku-Tatsumaki!-decía Akane, haciendo una de las técnicas más reconocidas por los del Arte Marcial del Ansatsuken, haciendo que sus patadas parecieran como cuando giraban las hélices de un helicóptero, pero en un mismo eje, dándole a todos los sacos de frijoles, desviándolos de su curso.

Tres de los sacos cayeron al suelo de inmediato, pero el último casi le da a Temari, pero justo a Tiempo Akane hace una Dragon Kick, desviando el saco de que le pegara a Temari.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Akane a Temari, quién empezó a llorar, abrazando a Akane.

-Gracias Akane, que buena eres-decía Temari, empezando a llorar aún más.

-Esa es mi hija, Akane, estoy orgulloso de ti-decía Soun Tendo.

-Lamento mucho haber perdido, abuelito-decía Temari, refiriéndose al de la máscara verde.

-¿Abuelito?-preguntaba Ranma.

-¿Eso es…-decía Ryoga.

-Sí, claro, soy el abuelo de Temari, y mi nombre es Kumajiro Kaminarimon, Shitamachi de la décima generación y dirigente del Culto de la Secta de Shitamachi-decía el mismo, quitándose su máscara.

-Soy miembro del grupo, mi nombre es Kyugishi Komayagawa-decía el de la máscara roja, quitándose, dejado ver su rostro.

-Y yo soy Torahashi Katsukahishi-decía el de la máscara blanca, quitándosela igualmente.

-Está bien, pero, ¿Qué es lo que se proponen?-preguntaba Soun.

-Sí, más les vale que nos digan de qué se trata-decía Genma.

-Mantener las tradiciones, queremos que los niños sepan de estas Sectas de guerreros japoneses, porque de hecho forman parte de su historia, forman parte de sus raíces y cultura, y cuando un árbol se queda sin raíces, no hay donde alimentarse-decía Kumajiro.

-Maestro, ¿Qué dice?-preguntaban Kyugishi y Torahashi al mismo tiempo.

-Debo confesar que me conmovió la generosidad de esta chica, y pensé que tal vez Temari debiera llevar una vida normal-decía Kumajiro.

-Abuelito-decía Temari confundida.

-De todas formas, las tradiciones, creo que es una buena obra, ¿Verdad Saotome?-decía Soun.

-Por supuesto, Señor Tendo-decía Genma.

-Exacto, no hay porque dejar a un lado el Arte, debiste tener problemas para dominarlo Temari, por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó dominar todas tus técnicas, Dave?-le preguntaba Ranma a Dave.

-Pues, las técnicas sencillas y de fácil aprendizaje, las aprendí en 10 días, mientras que las más difíciles, me costaro semanas poder aprenderlas, pero para dominarlas a la perfección, me tomó otro mes-decía Dave, impresionando a todos los presentes.

-¿Te tomó 2 meses en aprender todas las técnicas que sabes?-preguntaba Ryoga.

-Sólo las que me enseñó mi primo, las demás las fui recolectando, que habrá sido en uno años, lo que me ha dado tiempo de poder practicarlas y perfeccionarlas, sin ninguna distracción aparente-decía Dave.

-Temari, cuando quieras, puedes venir a nuestro Dojo a entrenar-decía Akane.

-¿Sí?-decía Temari ansiosa.

-¡Qué emoción! Qué lindo, Akane por amigas, se cumplirá un sueño que ha tenido Temari durante años-decía Kumajiro.

-Sí, hasta podemos practicar para poder ir a los Juegos Olímpicos-decía Temari.

-¿qué?-decía Akane.

-Creo que esta vez, los Juegos Olímpicos serán en Australia-decía Ranma.

-¿Pero cómo que en Australia? ¿Qué no son en Grecia? ¿Cuándo no se celebran ahí?-preguntaba Kumajiro.

-Señor Kumajiro, debe actualizarse, el pasado es importante, pero no puede olvidarse del presente, hay que estar siempre al día-decía Soun.

-Por fin te recuerdo, eres Dave McDougal, ¿Cierto?-preguntaba Temari a Dave, cuando al escuchar su nombre, tanto Kumajiro, como Kyugishi y Torahashi empezaron a sudar frío.

-Es verdad, es él, La Reencarnación del Guardián del Multiverso-decía Kumajiro repentinamente arrodillándose ante él, como la deidad que era.

-N-No tiene qué hacerlo, me incomodan esa clase de tratos con la gente-decía Dave, sintiéndose un poco raro por el trato que le dieron.

-Disculpe, pero no todos los días se puede estar frente a una deidad como usted, Dave-sama-decía Kumajiro.

-Oye Dave, ¿Cómo es eso de qué eres un dios?-preguntaba Akane curiosa.

-Ya te lo había dicho en el entrenamiento, en la habitación del Tiempo, soy la Reencarnación de un dios, y mi deber es encontrar a mis guardianas, mejor conocidas como las Pretty Cure, ellas son muchas, y están divididas en diferentes grupos, pero la razón por la cual vine hasta aquí, aparte por lo del Señor Tendo, es porque estoy buscando a las Zodiac Stars Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

-¿Zodiac Stars Pretty Cure?-preguntaban todos.

-Sí, ellas representan cada una de las Constelaciones del Zodiaco, y he encontrado a 3 de ellas-decía Dave.

-¿Y quiénes son?-preguntaba Soun.

-Son sus hijas, Señor Tendo, al parecer por fin supe el por qué mi primo me comprometió con sus hijas, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-decía Dave curiosamente.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi son guardianas tuyas?-preguntaba Ranma algo molesto.

-Pues, ¿Si recuerdas cuando curé a Akane de sus heridas?-preguntaba Ranma.

-Sí, ¿Y eso qué?-decía Ranma.

-Pues, no te comenté que mis guardianas reaccionan a mi música, en la frente de las tres aparecieron los símbolos de Géminis, Virgo y Escorpión-decía Dave.

-¿Y puedes probar que lo que dices es verdad?-preguntaba Ryoga.

-Claro-decía Dave, mientras bajaba su Stratocaster blanca, mientras pensaba en qué canción tocar.

-¿Qué canción podría tocar?-se preguntaba Dave a sí mismo mentalmente.

Entonces, después de mucho pensarlo, Dave tocó la canción de My Spirit Will Go On, de Dragonheart. (Qué sería basado de Dragonforce).

Inmediatamente, después de que comenzara la canción, en la frente de Akane se visualizó el Símbolo de la Constelación de Géminis, algo que notaron todos.

-E-Es verdad, miren, n la frente de Akane hay un símbolo-decía Soun, viendo impresionado.

-Parece ser que era verdad-decía Genma serio.

-Miren, para que me puedan creer todavía más, déjenme enseñarles esto-decía Dave, mientras les enseñaba a todos un libro.

-¿El Libro de las Profecías del Sol y La Luna?-decía Ranma curiosamente.

-Sí, este libro contiene información sobre profecías que sucedieron y van a suceder, por ejemplo, esta: Cuando el hijo del Sol viaje a Nerima, se encontrará con personajes muy peculiares, en especial a un joven con la misma maldición que tiene el hijo del Sol…-Iba a continuar, pero Ranma lo interrumpe.

-A ver si entendí, ¿Tú eres el hijo del Sol? Eso es lo que pienso-decía Ranma.

-Sí, lo soy, es uno de mis títulos, ¿Por?-decía Dave.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes la misma maldición que yo? ¿´También te transformas en mujer al contacto con el agua fría?-preguntaba Ranma sin creérselo.

Dave le iba a contestar, pero a Dave le cae una gran cantidad de agua encima, convirtiéndola en chica pelirroja automáticamente.

-¡Chingada madre! ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Rayos!-decía Dave furioso.

Todos se le quedaron viendo atónitos a Dave.

-¿Ahora ven que no estoy mintiendo? Y en esta forma, llámenme Denisse-decía la misma.

-Bueno, en el libro de las profecías del Sol y la Luna, dice que conocería a Ranma, y también a Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi-decía Denisse.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?-preguntaba Akane.

-Pues aquí dice, que en Nerima conocería a 5 de las 12 Zodiac Stars Pretty Cure, a Cure Geminis, Cure Virgo, Cure Escorpion, Cure Acuario y Cure Libra-decía Denisse.

-¿Y cómo estamos tan seguros de que habla de nosotros? Haber, dinos las personalidades de esas Pretty Cure-decía Akane, para estar más segura.

-Bueno, aquí dice que Cure Geminis es muy temperamental, pero sólo si a hacen enojar, pero es de buen corazón-decía Denisse leyendo el libro.

-Esa suena como Akane para mí-decía Ranma, los demás asentían.

-De Cure Virgo, lo que dice, es que es muy amable y bondadosa, pareciera que es un Ángel caído del cielo, es buena en los quehaceres del hogar-decía Denisse leyendo el libro.

-Esa suena como mi hermana Kasumi-decía Akane, los demás asentían.

-De Cure Escorpion, lo que dice es que es muy avara y manipuladora, y sólo le interesa su beneficio propio, no importando si mete en problemas a los demás-decía Denisse leyendo el libro.

-Esa sonó claramente como Nabiki-decían Akane, Ranma, Soun y Genma con una gota de sudor en cada una de sus cabezas.

-De Cure Acuario, dice que es muy competitiva, y una de las más celosas, pero cuando la conoces muy bien, se vuelve en la más confiable de las compañeras que hayas tenido, ella es originaria de China y es una de las mejores Amazonas del mundo-decía Denisse leyendo el libro.

Tanto Akane, Ranma, Soun y Genma se sorprendieron al oír esto, ya que jamás se imaginaron que Shampoo estuviera incluida en esto, y ni sabían si su abuela Colonge tenía conocimiento de esto.

-No puedo creerlo, incluso hasta Shampoo está involucrada en esto-decía Ranma impresionado.

-Incluso yo no lo hubiera creído, si no lo hubieras dicho-decía Akane, igual de impresionada.

-¿Shampoo? ¿Quién es?-preguntaba Denisse.

-Una de las otras prometidas de Ranma, al principio lo seguía por que tanto Ranma y el Tío Genma se comieron el premio que ganó Shampoo en su batalla, Shampoo se enfadó por eso y Ranma tuvo que pelear con ella, Ranma la derrotó en su forma de mujer en su pueblo Amazona, por consiguiente Shampoo le dio a Ranma el beso de la muerte, y la siguió hasta Nerima, Ranma logró engañarla para que regresara a China, pero Shampoo al enterarse de que Ranma es hombre y se transforma en mujer debido a una maldición de Jusenkyou, no ha dejado de perseguirlo para obligarlo a que se case con ella-decía Akane, contando la historia de cómo Ranma conoció a Shampoo.

-Ya veo, Ranma, parece que tienes mala suerte con las mujeres, por lo menos yo sé cómo tratarlas, así que me va mejor que tú en eso-decía Denisse, para molestia de Ranma.

-Y bueno, ya terminando por hoy, con Cure Libra, aquí dice que ella es buena haciendo Okonomiyakis, y su arma principal es una espátula gigante, ella es más que nada una experta en las artes marciales de la comida japonesa, es la chef oficial de la Princesa Serenity, es rival de Cure Sunny en los Okonomiyakis-decía Denisse leyendo el libro.

-Con esa descripción, no hay duda que están hablando de Ukyo, ella es experta en hacer Okonomiyakis-decía Ranma, los demás estaban de acuerdo en lo que dacia Ranma.

-¿Y quién es Ukyo?-preguntaba Denisse a Akane.

-Ella es amiga de la infancia de Ranma, y aunque no lo creas, Ranma pensaba siempre que fue un hombre-decía Akane.

-¿En serio? Si es así, disculpa que lo diga, pero, eres un idiota-decía Denisse.

-Oye-decía Ranma.

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta si está con una mujer, yo conozco de eso gracias a mi primo Rugal-decía Denisse.

Ranma solo bufó molesto.

-Y ahora que has averiguado, según tú, que yo al igual que mis hermanas, Shampoo y Ukyo somos Pretty Cure, o como sea que se llamen ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?-preguntaba Akane.

-Pues esperaré a que se transformen, lo cual creo tardará un tiempo-decía Denisse.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Akane.

-Es que, para transformarse en Pretty Cure, es necesario la presencia de un hada-decía Denisse.

-¿Te refieres a esa clase de hadas que salen en los cuentos de Peter Pan, La Cenicienta y la Bella Durmiente?-preguntaba Akane.

-No, esa clase de hadas es muy diferente a la que yo te voy a decir, mira, las hadas de Pretty Cure son así-decía Denisse enseñándole a Akane una foto en donde estaban, Mepple, Mipple, Porun Rurun, Flappy, Choppy, Moop, Foop, Coco, Nuts, Miruku, Syrup, Tart, Chiffon, Chypre, Coffret, Potpurri, Hummy y Candy.

-Ya veo, algunos parecen peluches y otros animales de un tipo muy raro-decía Akane con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al ver la foto.

-Es necesario un hada, porque así al unir el poder de un hada con una chica, juntos hacen un poder increíble, así naciendo una Pretty Cure-decía Denisse.

-¿Y qué vendría siendo una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Akane.

-Una Pretty Cure es una guerrera legendaria que lucha por la paz de este mundo, ya que las Pretty Cure siempre se enfrentan a enemigos muy poderosos que desafían las leyes de la física, ellas son chicas mágicas con poderes curativos que dañas al enemigo seriamente, su poder es legendario-decía Denisse.

-Mmm, eso es ridículo, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Digo, es algo ilógico que…-decía Ranma pensando, hasta que se acordó del deseo que pidió ayer, además de que su maldición es a causa de la magia, y Denisse hablando de chicas mágicas-Tal vez esto que está pasando es culpa mía, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que entre todas las personas se me cumpliría un deseo? Irónico, ni yo me lo creo-decía Ranma pensando, sabiendo que ya ha aparecido un rival para su amor hacia Akane, pero también un rival en las Artes Marciales, ¿La vida podría sorprenderlo aún más?


End file.
